From Black Horse To Shining Steed
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: Tsukiko Nakayama reluctantly accepts the suspicious scholarship that mysteriously appears in the mail one day. She's smart, talented, and beautiful. However her violent nature immediately starts rumors, and problems with a conceited upper classman.R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoplez ^;^ I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as is but that's up to you since there's no point in me updating/posting things people won't read O.o Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Dammit!<em> I could hear the mob running after me. I dashed through the hallways hoping that I would be saved by a teacher or any type of faculty member that could stop this blood thirsty crowd chasing me. A brief glance was all it took to see that they joined in as well. No where to run, no where to hide. My only exit was the window in the lady's room. I stumbled through the door trying to catch my breath. I lifted my thoughts up to heaven and repented of my sins. If I were going to die, I might as well kill myself instead of letting these animals have the pleasure of doing so. I took a deep breath before releasing the pipe that held me on the narrow segment of wood. I closed my eyes only remembering the beautiful scenery that surrounded me and this hellhole. How did I get to this point? Let's see shall we?

Tsukiko Nakayama is my name, age fourteen. I received a strange letter in the mail that granted me a scholarship for Ouran Academy. Despite my unwillingness to go, I went in order to make my parents happy. It was a warm spring day when I first walked into the building. It was so beautiful that I stood there in awe for awhile. I cautiously walked through the halls with my hip length chestnut hair swaying across my back and my tawny eyes wandering across the rooms. _So this is where all the stuck up brats go._ I eyed the elaborate paintings that hung on the wall; most of them were framed with real gold and precious metals. I scoffed at the thought of being here for four years, just looking at this waste of money made my stomach churn. "As you can see we try to make every student feel at home in Ouran Academy." I was sick of the school already and the tour guide with his practiced lines just made it worse. "Yo, Mom, can I go home now?" She shot me a dirty look before scolding me. "We've worked so hard so you could attend here and this is the thanks I get? I can't believe that your father and I raised such an ungrateful brat." Her words left bitterness in the air. I silenced myself secretly hoping that a lightening bolt would come and strike me dead now. I leaned against the wall waiting for the salesman to finish acting out his play. I already know how things like this go, I would either be hated or loved by everyone, and one false move could have me lynched or the center of attention, neither of which I wanted. "Honestly, Tsukiko, why do you always have to act this way? Your dad and I work three jobs just to make ends meet and…" I began to tune her out as it was the same old lecture that I've been receiving since I was ten. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm ungrateful and you guys bust your asses so you can afford living expenses. Are you done now?" An awkward silence fell within the car. I stared at the trees and meadows we passed on our way home. _Lucky birds, they get to go where ever they want without anyone bugging them._ "Ah, your home! How did the tour go?" My father was his usual happy-go-lucky self. After seeing what I did today I began comparing are humble home to the extravagant school. Our home consisted of three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. "Tsukiko, are you okay?" I nodded, shaking myself out of my thoughts. "I'm fine, where's Kazuhiro?" "He's out back." I walked through the narrow alleyway that led to our small 'yard' it was more like a box really, but that doesn't really matter. I stared at the child who almost caused a divorce. His shoulder-length blond hair blew in the wind giving him a radiant appearance. He was a result of our mother's affair with a French nobleman. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes and soul piercing gaze. "Onee-chan, are you really going to that school?" I could see the disappointment in his eyes when I answered. "Yeah, I have no choice." "Will you still play with me?" His innocence brought a smile to my face. "I promise I will."

My first day in Ouran academy, this is going to be interesting. I felt as if I were a new creature that they never seen before. They stared and whispered watching my every move as if I were a thief. _"I can't believe that they let in another commoner." "I know, if this keeps up our reputation will go down."_ They didn't even try to whisper as they gawked at me. "If you've got something to say, say it to my damn face!" I was ready to knock all of their teeth out. The crowd slowly dissipated leaving me with a sense of peace. _These rich bastards have no respect. _I was now fuming, ready to attack the next person saw. I walked briskly with my head down staring at the floor. I felt someone bump into me, whether it was on purpose or not, I opened my mouth. "Watch where you're going!" I looked up to see a tall gloomy figure standing above me. His obsidian hair perfectly framed his handsome face. He adjusted his glasses looking at me with his gorgeous black eyes. _How can someone be so beautiful? _I melted when I looked into his eyes, forgetting the rage that was ready to be unleashed. "I'm sorry." I apologized immediately when I saw that he was an upper-classman. "Save it for someone who cares, you almost stepped on my shoes." My little fantasy came to an end. _Shoes? Who cares about those damn shoes? _"How rude! You shouldn't worry about shoes when you bump into someone! You should apologize!" "For what?" he smirked. "You were the idiot who bumped into me. These shoes are worth more that your house and family combined. Get out of my sight." Without even a second glance he walked off leaving a trail of conceit and arrogance. _That bastard! He might be cute but he's so damn full of himself._ The further into the day I went the worse people became. So far rumors about me murdering someone had surfaced and that I once strangled a guy for looking at me the wrong way. I laughed at their stupidity, not that I like these rumors but if it keeps those creeps away from me I'm perfectly fine. People avoided me in the hallways, a great achievement for the first day of school. I became bored with this whole psychopathic murderer idea quickly, by the end of the day I was thinking of a way to have new rumors surface. I love it when people entertain me with my life. I wandered around the school for a bit, I loved the silence in the hall way and the ominous presence that seemed to follow me. The third music room's door was left slightly ajar, enticing me with its bright lighting and colorful décor, until I entered the room. _"Welcome!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again ^;^ I decided to add another and I might do a few more but it depends, I might change my ending, but I'm not really sure. If I do that I would also have to change the genre, but oh well, we'll see. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>My jar dropped at what I saw. There were gorgeous men dressed in flamboyant clothing, whatever theme they were going for sure confused the hell out of me as they were dressed in obnoxiously bright colors. <em>This must be…<em> So this is that host club that those girls were giggling about, now that I've had a chance to see them I know why. How can humans be so beautiful? Their faces were pure perfection, perfect height and talented. They blinded me with their beauty; I stood there in awe unable to move. "Oh fair maiden!" My little fantasy was shattered as soon as he opened his mouth. "I give you rose as a symbol of my blooming love for you." He gently held my hand. I should probably be melting or becoming all giggly like, but this guy is just annoying. "No thanks, I'm just passing through." The area around him became black and a dark cloud formed over him as he curled up in the corner. "I never thought someone could reject my love." He was tracing the ridges on the wall with his index finger. _What's his problem? _This guy is already too much for me to handle, but other than his moping, something else caught my eye. "No need to be so harsh lady." The twins said in unison. I ignored them, still trying to figure out if my eyes were lying to me. "I was being very nice." I sighed. "Tsukiko Nakayama, age fourteen. Voted most beautiful out of your class, knows six different languages not counting regional dialects, a musical prodigy. Was almost expelled for attacking your teacher and putting six other students into the hospital. Your mother is an odd-job worker and your father is a salary man." He closed his notebook, staring at me with the same annoyed look as earlier. "So all in all, a trouble maker." I clutched my fist that angel's voice turned out to be a devil in disguise. But still, that was quite impressive. "How do you know all of this?" I eyed him suspiciously as it was impossible for him to collect so much information in so little time.

"I have my sources." He smirked. _"That girl really is scary." _I could hear them whispering, they avoided eye contact. "Is that true?" Haruhi, I think her name was, stared at me with wide eyes giving the same soul piercing gaze as Kazuhiro. "Well they were annoying me." I scoffed. "Wow, what does it feel like knowing that you've almost killed people?" One again in unison, the twins asked. "It's an accomplishment really, not like you would know." They flopped on the chair in the same position taking out a game as they were obviously bored with me. "It's nice to know that we've accepted a soon-to-be criminal into our school." "Don't say that Kyouya-senpai. I'm sure she has a legitimate explanation for it." Haruhi urged. At that moment it became clear to me, but I would keep it to myself until the time is right. Overly-sympathetic to others, extremely large eyes, rather high pitched voice, shorter than most men, and delicate features. I thought that this club only had men in it? It's none of my concern; I removed these annoying wonderings before leaving. Before I could open the door, that smart ass just had to open his damn mouth. "Please do us a favor and never come back, your scaring away our customers." He said nonchalantly as if it was perfectly normal to say. Only if I made it out of the door I wouldn't have lost it. Without a single word I rushed toward him and punched with all my might, probably not the smartest thing to do. His glasses fell to the floor leaving the others in shock, the room became silent with everyone's' eyes on us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi peoplez ^;^ sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been really busy. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Probably not my best idea, but the look on everyone's face was worth it. I stormed out of the room before even knowing the consequences, not like I care anyway, that bastard deserved it. I was curled up in my bed wondering if my mother received news of my incident. In any case she would probably just lecture me again. Bored of the blank walls that surrounded me, I decided to see what she was doing; it's not like her to be so quiet.<p>

"Tsukiko! I received a call today." Crap, she knows. I could hear the anger in her voice although she was trying to hide it.

"That's nice, what was it about?" I sat there watching her move frantically about the kitchen preparing dinner, which was quite odd for her. Come to think of it, the house is abnormally clean too. Who ever is coming over must be really important, although I don't see why she waited until dad was out traveling to set up such a thing.

"It was from your school. So tell me, what happened?"

"Punched some kid in the face." I sighed. She would never understand.

"You did what?" I swear if she wasn't about to fry the vegetables, my face would have been in that pan.

"You heard me right, I punched some guy in the face, he deserved it."

She let out a great sigh. "All you ever do is make everyone's life difficult! Why can't you be cooperative for once?"

"Because, that would involve me doing what you want me to do. Now, I have an even better question, who the hell is coming over that's so important that your about to have a heart attack?"

"A-an old friend." She stuttered. Right, like I was going to believe that so easily.

"Ok, I'm eating in my room tonight then."

I left before she could yell at me. I don't even like eating with just us around, why in the world would I want to be near some creep that I don't know? I lay on the floor in the living room with Kazuhiro nestled in my stomach as we watched a cartoon together. I heard a knock on the door, just great, one of her idiotic friends arrived. I managed to wake him pretty quickly and took him upstairs when mom went to get the door.

"Onee-chan, do you know who's at the door?" His high pitched voice seemed to shake me as he spoke.

"I have no clue, but keep an eye on him."

I quickly changed him in to casual clothes as it would be a bit embarrassing for him to be seen in his pajamas. Once down stairs again, I sent Kazuhiro in first. I managed to catch a glimpse of this 'friend' of hers. His brown hair was gelled; it probably took a few jars for him to get that kind of hold. His eyes were brown as well, but they reminded me of someone. He was tall and old, or at least in my book, he probably has a decade left before he kicks the bucket.

He bent down, patted Kazuhiro on the head and gave him a lollipop. So much for keeping an eye on him. Smart, giving him candy to gain his trust. Unfortunately it looks like I have to do it my self.

In the kitchen, it was obvious to me that they weren't just friends. They're gaze never broke, nor did they seem to blink. Nothing was being said for the most part, and if it was it was extremely boring.

"Tsukiko is my daughter, you remember her don't you?" He nodded as a smile formed across his face. Since when did I meet him? "My, my Tsukiko, you've been quiet all this time, is something wrong?" A look of false concern was on her face. Two can play this game.

"Why yes, it's school mother, I really hate it and would rather be home schooled." I started out sounding sweet and let my anger seep out at the end.

I clenched my fist under the table as the pure thought of it made me want to punch someone, that someone being the smartass who deserves to have my foot up his ass. "You don't like it there?" He seemed shocked. "I thought you would like it and I managed to get you a scholarship there." I stopped listening after that point and went upstairs before I flipped out on her. Just who does she think she's fooling with that phony act of hers? I pressed my face into my pillow, breathing in the wondrous lavender scent. Only God knows what waits for me tomorrow, but I don't care. In fact, I can't wait to see what happens. I drifted off to sleep with the sweet aroma filling my lungs with every breath.


End file.
